


Here, There and Everywhere

by ingridmatthews



Category: Smallville
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-05
Updated: 2010-01-05
Packaged: 2017-10-05 20:40:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/45846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ingridmatthews/pseuds/ingridmatthews





	Here, There and Everywhere

"There are no Keanu DVD-a-thons in this house, just so you know." Chloe sounded stern but a smile was lurking in her eyes. She tossed a pile of thin cardboard boxes onto the bed. "Your pick."

Lana spread the offerings out over the comforter and viewed them with a critical eye. "All the President's Men? The Pelican Brief? Absence of Malice ... His Girl Friday?" She raised an eyebrow at Chloe. "I'm sensing a theme here."

"What?" Chloe sounded indignant. "Those are classics!"

"Uh, huh. And the fact that all of these are about journalists is just a coincidence."

"Of course," Chloe sniffed. A giggle welled up, then burst forth. "Okay, you caught me. But seriously, they're all good films."

"I know." Lana smiled. "I just like teasing you." She closed her eyes and circled her hand over the pile, like a magician getting ready to pull a rabbit from a hat. "I feel drawn to ... " She tapped her finger atop one of the DVDs. "This one!"

"His Girl Friday." Chloe was impressed. "Your ESP has excellent taste."

"It tries," Lana replied. She wriggled back across the bed, stuffing a variety of throw pillows against the headboard. "You have snacks, right?"

Chloe made a face. "You've got to be kidding. The stash is on the floor."

With a happy squeak, Lana reached down and retrieved a plastic supermarket bag filled nearly to overflowing. She dumped it onto the bed like a pirate with his booty. "Pringles, pickles, tortilla chips, salsa, popcorn ... oooh, Hershey bars!" She clapped her hands with glee. "This is great."

"There's stuff that's in the freezer that's even better, but it's for later." Chloe squinted at the DVD remote controls. A push of a button and the screen lit up. "Okay, I think we're good."

"What's in the freezer?" asked Lana, around a mouthful of Pringles. "Tell me."

Chloe threw her a wry glance. "You're not big on anticipation, are you?"

Lana shook her head. "No. I want what I want and I want it now. Is it ice cream?"

"Yes, it's ice cream," Chloe laughed. She landed on the bed with a bounce and squirmed back until she was sitting comfortably against the headboard. "But what kind, you'll have to wait and see. So eat your chips and shut up. And hand me the salsa and tortillas. God knows I don't need the three thousand calories you're ingesting at this very moment."

Lana turned the bright red can around to where the nutritional values were listed. She snorted. "It's one hundred and ninety-five calories per serving. So there."

Chloe wasn't impressed. "How many servings per can? Four hundred? What's the serving size? One chip?"

Lana rolled her eyes. "You worry too much, Chloe."

"I have to." She put a finger to her lips. "Shhh. The movie's starting."

They settled in companionably on the bed, side by side in the darkened room, munching on snacks. Together they watched as Cary Grant and Rosalind Russell sparred, flirted and talked at a rate of over a hundred words per minute. The film was all about lost lovers, career decisions, regained passion -- of partners, of life, of self -- and Lana gently nudged a sighing Chloe at the end.

"Is really how it is? You know, at a newspaper?"

"No," Chloe replied, with a tinge of disappointment. "Only in my dreams."

Lana sat up and tried to brush a few chocolate crumbs from her faded t-shirt. She gave up after they smeared across a chipped-looking "Smallville High" logo. "Yech. I'm a mess." Tentatively, she felt around the bed. "Whoa. There is serious crumbage in here."

"What a baby," Chloe scoffed. "You want another movie or ice cream now?"

"I wanted ice cream hours ago," Lana pouted. "But you ..."

"Then come on along, your Highness." Chloe reached for Lana's hand and tugged her up from the bed. "We have some Godiva White Chocolate Truffle just waiting for you. And some peanuts, sprinkles and whipped cream too. How's that for making you forget the pea under your mattress?"

Lana gaped as she was dragged from the room. "I think I love you."

"Yeah, yeah," Chloe muttered. "That's what they all say."

~*~

Twenty minutes later, there was nothing left of the ice cream but a pair of soupy spoons and two dirty bowls in the bottom of Chloe's kitchen sink.

Lana sat back in her chair, both hands clutched over her stomach. "Can you explain to me exactly why I did this?"

"Because it was there?" Chloe groaned. She smacked her lips with a grimace. "Did those peanuts seem right to you?"

"Yes. I mean, no. You're right. There was a bad peanut in there, I think."

"Yeah. A bad peanut. The salsa, pickles, chips and five Hershey bars had nothing to do with it."

Lana made a horrible face. "Can we not talk about this anymore? I'm feeling tired. Let's go to bed."

"That's an idea." Chloe struggled to her feet. "Next time, it's a salad and some lemon tea."

"Oh gross." Lana gave Chloe a tiny shove toward the staircase. "Move it, Hildy," she said, calling Chloe a name from the movie.

"Shut up, Walter," Chloe laughed, turning to tickle Lana around the waist.

A squeal, and Lana reached out for her revenge. "Why, you ..."

More shrieking and laughter as they leapt up the stairs two at a time, getting winded when they reached the top landing. Chloe panted and gasped for air, but Lana was relentless and they found themselves back in the bed, rolling over crumbs, DVD covers and enough melted chocolate to rouse a diabetic from his death coma.

"Stop!" Chloe cried, tears of laughter streaming down her face. "Damn it, Lana, you're messing up my bed."

Lana stopped what she was doing with aching suddenness. She stared down at Chloe, her expression earnest. Liquid brown eyes searched Chloe's and a warm length pressed her down against the mattress. Lana's body felt so soft and strangely light.

"It was already messed up," Lana said quietly. "Remember?"

Soft lips hovered very, very close and Chloe swallowed hard. A warm twinge started in her belly and traveled downward into the secret places; making her mouth twitch with desire. "Yeah," she replied. Chloe reached up and tucked Lana's long brown hair back behind her ears. Her hair ... her skin ... it felt like silk. "I remember."

Smiling, Lana leaned down and kissed Chloe's nose. The gesture was sweet, it was friendly ... but the test was there nonetheless. "Is that a problem? We don't have to ... mess up the bed any more than it is."

Chloe inhaled hard; a deep huff of air. "I .. I don't mind."

"Good," Lana sighed. She kissed the corners of Chloe's mouth. Right side, then left, then her nose again. "But if any of this bothers you, tell me. We'll straighten it out."

Chloe found herself reaching for a real kiss ... a real touch. "No straightening out required," she whispered, noticing for the first time that Lana smelled like roses and coffee from the Talon. "Please ..."

"No asking required," Lana said. There was nothing then but sweet lips; Lana's lips against Chloe's, tasting of white chocolate and salt, sugar and spice and everything out of this world.

Chloe arched against her, unable to stop stroking Lana's hair. It was so long and soft and Lana rolled over onto her side, letting Chloe reach beneath her shirt to feel the heat of her flesh. She was so warm, skin and stomach flat against Chloe's palms, breasts firm and just this side of heaven, especially as Lana moaned after every touch of curious fingertips against hard nipples.

"Can I ..." Chloe asked hoarsely, tugging on Lana's t-shirt.

It was whipped off without the slightest pause. Lana stared at her, hungry and wanting, desire burning darkly in eyes that Chloe always took to be both innocent and uncaring.

She'd been so wrong. Chloe showered kisses down the offered throat and paused only for a second to breathe in remnants of that morning's bath, the perfume that lingered above Lana's heart before kissing her breasts, hungrily lapping at hard nipples, enjoying the response it provoked.

A trembling hand snaked in underneath Chloe's shirt -- a prim and proper pajama top -- and she gasped as buttons were popped open, one after the other.

There was nothing shy about Lana's touch. She wanted what she wanted and she wanted it right now and Chloe could do little else but writhe beneath her demands. Especially when another hand snuck beneath the waistband of Chloe's pajama bottoms, reaching straight for her clitoris. A hard, circling little finger and Chloe was lost, opening her legs wider, begging for more.

"Oh God ... " she moaned. "Please."

The finger didn't stop moving. Lana rolled atop her and bit along Chloe's jaw, kneading her breasts one after the other.

"Please what, Chloe?" she whispered harshly.

"More ..." Chloe ground out, her eyes squeezed shut.

"More of what? This?" Lana shoved a finger deep inside, then another. Slowly fucking at first, before adding a third. Her thumb rubbed against Chloe's clit with every upward stroke. "Tell me. I want to hear it. I want to hear *you*."

Chloe propped herself up on her elbows, eyes wide, wanting to see, but hardly daring to look. She arched her hips, meeting every push with one of her own. "I want more," she panted. "I want .. you. I want ..."

"You want everything you can't have, Chloe. But not anymore," Lana growled, before pulling away her hand and roughly shoving Chloe onto her back. Her head was down between Chloe's legs before the other girl could even register a protest and with the first touch of Lana's tongue against her clit, Chloe was gone.

She came and came, trying not to scream loudly enough to wake her father down the hall, nearly drawing blood from her fist as she bit down.

Lana didn't seem to care about the noise. She worked her tongue inside of Chloe, then out again, eliciting another orgasm and smiled when she finally looked up. It was a Cheshire smile -- the black cat that ate the blond canary and Chloe reached down for Lana, her hands shaking.

"Come here," Chloe murmured, pulling Lana into a tight hug. She was near tears as she raised her mouth to Lana's. "Kiss me," she begged, knowing it sounded stupid and not caring in the slightest. "Kiss me here."

Lana complied, her smile ever pretty, but now warm and open as well. "I'll kiss you here." She touched her mouth to Chloe's, running her tongue lightly over Chloe's lips. "Here, there and everywhere."

There was salt and sea and love in Lana's kiss. Chloe had to smile. "Where can I kiss you?"

Lana laughed softly against her mouth. Moved Chloe's hand until it came to rest between her legs, where it was wet and very, very hot. "Here, there and everywhere."

She giggled when Chloe rolled her over and proceeded to do just that. "And there again," she said with a gasp, until there was no longer any need for words. "Oh God, and here again."

~*~

A few hours later, they were into their second viewing of "It Happened One Night" when Chloe pulled Lana closer, feeling oddly possessive. "You're not going forget about this ... about us ... are you?"

Lana peered at her closely. Curiously. "That would be rather difficult. Why do you ask?"

Chloe shrugged sheepishly. "No reason. I just thought ..." She stopped, the words choking her.

"Thought I'd pull a Clark on you?"

A hard swallow, and the tears stung hotly. "No. I mean, yes. I mean ..."

"We don't define ourselves by the men around us, Chloe," Lana said firmly. Said with finality and maybe a touch of bitterness. She lifted Chloe's hand and turned it to press a soft kiss against her palm. "I believe in faith. In faithfulness. Especially when ..."

"When?"

Lana looked up at her, the princess-mask fallen and broken. A woman shone up from its ruin. "Especially when I have something I can believe in." Another kiss, this one to Chloe's chin. "You have to believe too. Oh, Chloe, don' t you get it?"

She couldn't help but return the kiss. It felt too right. "Get what?"

"Life is like the stats on those stupid potato chips. You look, but in the end ... you can't worry too much. Just eat the damned things. Right?"

"Thank you, Forest 'Fry Cook' Gump," Chloe said dryly. She smacked the side of Lana's head. Gently. "You're such a goose."

Lana snuggled in beside her. "I'm your goose."

"Yeah," Chloe breathed. She didn't want to be overwhelmed, but she was. There was no helping it. "Mine. For the first time ever ..."

"Yours," Lana finished. "All yours."

~*~

fin


End file.
